Saturn's calling
by Naoko1
Summary: This is a CCS/SM x-over. The outers move to Tomoeda in search of a new enemy, But will saturn find more?? 4th chappie uploaded. Writers block creeped up on me right in the middle of this chapter. And then school started. And I have zero time to write..no!
1. Default Chapter

Hi minna. Im here with another story.iv'e only got 24 some odd days before school starts again..... school is every fanfic writers worst enemy. because this is time you could be spending writing and reading but.....nnnnnnnnooooooooooooo. they gotta force us to get up at ungodly hours of the morning and sit through 6 ungodly boring classes....all of which are an hour and 12 minutes long. And whats worse is you dont have a drivers licence and your school is a closed campus. meaning you bring your lunch to school, unless you want the 'chefs special' which usually ends up as a green gelatinous blob. That is usually still making noises......most of the school year.......im a vegetarian. A salad usually does it for me.  
  
well anyway, sorry for my delay in writing things......i just got back from the hospital and vacation. Diabetes sucks. well anyway, on with the disclaimer.  
  
Duo : Naokoooo!  
  
Naoko :What?  
  
Duo :your back!  
  
Naoko :yeah.....annnd your point is?  
  
Heero :Minako is starting to drive us insane. Do us a favor and Ship her off somewhere where the men in the white lab coats can stick her in a soundproof, padded room.  
  
Naoko : What did she do?  
  
Both :uh....she filled the drains in the bathroom with sand after watching an ep. of the rugrats she found our guns and started chasing us around. uh she got ahold of your wordpad files.....aand deleted them.....all of them. We checked.  
  
Naoko :*red faced* SHE DID WHAT!!!?!?!?!?  
  
Duo : You heard me  
  
Naoko : Minako! Omae o korusu!*Runs off screaming bloody murder.*  
  
Duo : Well.....I guess she's leaving me and Heero to do the disclaimer.  
  
Heero :Naoko-sama does not own CCS or Sailor moon. Those are the respective properties of the people who created the ideas for these two Manga/anime's and She is not doing this for profit. Only for our amusement. Since we are her muses and we have been driving her nuts for weeks, to write something besides the me and Duo song fic. Which was pretty cute. This is being co- written by us and her friend Hotaru-chan. Who, currently is sitting in the living room behind us watching "Don't be a menace to south central" which is a movie that stars the wayans brothers. Oh wait. Scratch that, now she's watching 30 seconds to fame.  
  
Hotaru : *Blinks owlishly* "Oh hey, they talkin' bout' me? Oh yeah I guess they are. Hi I'm the co-author......who often hits naoko-chan because she is just being really stupid and inconciderate, or just because I feel like it. Heh.....I'm mean....I guess I'll start this thing, cause Naoko is indisposed at the moment. Oh yeah..if you have any Questions, leave them in the reviews or E-mail Us at  
  
michelledeater@hotmail.com  
  
(it's hers. I just have everyone e-mail me there. cause my computer is broke.and She checks her mail more often than I do.)  
  
Oh yeah. I just bought The Endless Waltz movie(Im a Gundam wing lover) And Im Dying to watch it. But her mother hates anime so we can only watch it when she's not around. (when shes at work)  
  
ok on with the ficcie!  
  
  
  
Hotaru Tomoe stared out the window of her new bedroom. This was the third time that the four outer sailor scouts had moved, to look up on a new threat. Thier new place of residence was Tomoeda, Japan. A small ordinary town.......right? That's what they were there to find out.  
  
"Hotaru.......could you please help me install this light?" Haruka called down the hall. Michiru and Setsuna had gone shopping for groceries.  
  
"Sure Haruka-papa." she said, standing up and stretching. Her room was decked out in her three favorite colors. Black, violet, and silver."Hopefully, Rei-chans suspicions are wrong.....I dont want to fight." She muttered, going to help her"father" Also known as Haruka Ten'oh.  
  
"Hey after were done...can I borrow the car?" She asked, giving Haruka one of those"ill do whatever you want for a week" looks. you know...the pleading look we all give our parents when you want them to loan you the keys for a while.....or a few days(In my case).  
  
"Alright......but if you get in an accident, Just don't tell Michiru.....she'll kill me ok?" Haruka said, screwing in the last screw on the light fixture.  
  
She handed the black clad teenager her keys."Here you go.....be careful." She said, as the scout of death, destruction, and rebirth left the house.  
  
"Like she said......I hope Rei's suspicions are off. And maybe...she can regain a normal life....without having to raise that glaive again."  
  
The next morning.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hotaru!! Get up!! Your going to be late for school!" Setsuna yelled into the slumbering 15 year olds bedroom.  
  
She replied by rolling over, and pulling the blankets up over her head.  
  
Setsuna grabbed the blanket from her, and grabbed her feet."I'll drag you out of bed."  
  
"Alright...alright! I'm up already." Hotaru muttered, scowling at the rude awakening.  
  
"Get moving...your uniform is on the chair." she said, leaving the room.  
  
"I do not want to go to school.....but then again....what choice do I have?" She muttered, grabbing her clothes and heading for the bathroom. Five minutes later, she was out of the shower, and sleepily making her way to the kitchen to grab a apple.  
  
"Good morning my little firefly. Ready for your first day of school?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Put simply....i'd rather be fighting chaos all over again." she muttered, snagging a piece of toast from the plate on the table.  
  
"Phw u webbermit hovin......or ur unna be fate.....boo farts aa date......an i heaven farteen. Haruka said through a mouthfull of toast.  
  
"Translation please?" Hotaru asked "Well you'd better get moving...or your going to be late....school starts at 8.....and it's 7:15." Michiru filled in. Hotaru grabbed another piece of toast for the road.  
  
"See you after school.....oh and Haruka-papa..you really need to quit talking with your mouth full." She said, chuckling as she slipped out the door.  
  
"This is nice........it's quiet here....nothing like juuban." she muttered.  
  
She looked around at the groups of kids making thier way to school. Half of them still trying to wake up. She sighed.'They must be so lucky to be normal....being normal is sooo underrated.' She thought. As her hand rested in her pocket of her blazer......where her henshin stick lay.  
  
When she arrived at school....she was instantly lost. She walked over to a group of girls and asked"uh...could you please tell me where the administrations office is?"  
  
"Go down the hall about six doors and it's the last door on the left." the leader said. She looked a little miffed because her conversation had been interrupted.  
  
"Domo arigatou Goziamasu." Hotaru said as she turned to leave.  
  
Following the girls instructions, she finally found her way to the office, where they handed her her schedule.  
  
"First period.......Modern history......how boring." She muttered, making her way to her first class of the day.  
  
A few minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Class, today we have a new student. Please welcome Tomoe Hotaru, from Juuban. Hotaru...could you tell us a little about yourself?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Sure.....um...i'm 15, i wasnt very popular at my old school and i collect lamps....." she said.  
  
The same group of girls from earlier were sniggering in back. The leader, a Blue haired girl, said  
  
"Well i can see why."  
  
Hotaru fought the urge to glare daggers at the girl.  
  
"Please take a seat behind, Dadijouji-san....Tomoyo please raise your hand." The teacher said. Hotaru silently took a seat and dragged out a book. She sat that way for the rest of the period.  
  
When the teachers switched, Tomoyo turned around to talk to the girl.  
  
"Hi i'm Tomoyo. I Heard what That bitch Ryoko and her cronies said. Do your self a biig favor...ignore her.. she's the richest snob in school and just because she's got a ton of money she thinks she runs the place." Tomoyo said, pointing a thumb at the blue haired girl in the back row.  
  
"Thanks for the advice." Hotaru said, flipping the page of the text book she had to look at. It was the same book she'd had at juuban......and the assignment was already at home........she'd kept all of them....just in case.  
  
"So where's juuban at?" The sable haired girl asked.  
  
"It's a suburb on the outskirts of Tokyo."  
  
"Oh...hey, uh i want you to meet a few friends of mine."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey guys! c'mere a second!" she called. Three guys and four girls came over.  
  
"This is my boyfriend Eriol Hiirigizawa. UH the girl with the pig tails is Sakura Kinomoto. The girl with the glasses is Naoko(Dont know her last name) the girl next to naoko is Rika Sasaki, the other girl is Chicharu Mihara. and her boyfriend is Yamazaki Takahashi. Don't believe a word he says, ninety percent of what comes out of his mouth is a lie. And the guy standing in the background is sakura's boyfriend Sayoran Li."  
  
"Hajimemashite." Hotaru said. She put a small smile on her face.  
  
"Ditto." They all said.  
  
"So what brings you to this out of the way town?"  
  
'C'mon Firefly...think of something.......you should be able to cover your tracks by now!Think!' she thought  
  
"Uh....my mother just got transfered here from her old job." 'which is a half truth' she menatlly added.  
  
"Oh. Well then hotaru....since your new here....do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um...." she started...she wasn't very used to this, because people at her other school were afraid of her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sure." she said..then the next teacher came in the room and ordered them to return to thier seats.  
  
The rest of the day went by rather well, much to Hotarus liking.....but that was all about to hit the drains.  
  
She was walking home, when she heard the scream coming from the park.  
  
"Please don't let it be the enemy...please don't be a youma....please don't be anything!" she muttered. Running towards the park. She stopped to watch from a nearby bush. A Tall blonde haired woman...in very strange clothing, was grinning evilly as she approached A young man wearing glasses. Hotaru knew that it was now or never.  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!" She yelled, grabbing her Henshin stick and Throwing her arm over her head.  
  
In a swirl of black colored ribbons, her fuku appeared. her Glaive also appeared. she ran out and Pointed her glaive at the man that was being attacked.  
  
"Silence wall!"  
  
A Force field appeared around the surprised young man.  
  
The blonde woman stopped. And turned to face Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Who are you?! And Why are you interfering in my buisiness!" the infuriated blonde asked.  
  
"I am the senshi of death, destruction, and re-birth. I am the one that comes to return everything to dust. And lead those to the river styx. I am the scout of death...sailor saturn." she said, taking a fighting stance in front of the woman.  
  
"Nice speech..but can you put your money where your mouth is? Pheonix inferno!!!" The woman yelled, flinging her arms outward towards the small soldier.  
  
"Silence Glaive surprise!!!" Saturn yelled, throwing an attack of her own.  
  
The two attacks clashed, causing an explosion of light. Both of them were thrown backward.  
  
The woman produced a set of throwing knives, and started to fling them at saturn.  
  
Suddenly a three voices yelled.  
  
"Neptune deep submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World shaking!"  
  
"Pluto deadly scream!!"  
  
the three attacks plowed into the woman.  
  
"Who did that!" The infuriated woman screamed. Dripping wet.  
  
"we did."  
  
The three other outer senshi stood in the background.  
  
"Who are you.....and what do you want?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you anything! Remlace! Dispose of this nusicance!" She yelled.  
  
A shadow warrior instantly appeared. And a portal opened up behind her, and she disappeared in a wash of flames.  
  
"Silence glaive surprise!!" Saturn yelled, the attack forced the youma back.  
  
She rushed the youma while it was still stunned by the attack, and rammed her glaive right through it. Slicing it in half. It fell to the ground and disappeared into a pile of ashes.  
  
"Well this confirms everything we feared. We need to alert the inner scouts." Pluto said.  
  
"I'm going to head back to the time gates....and see if the fates have anything to say to me."  
  
"Hey...what about the guy you were shielding saturn.........your shield is still up." neptune said.  
  
Saturn called it off with a swipe of her glaive......suddenly, Sakura, and a large lion appeared.  
  
"Yukito! We sensed something was wrong. Are you ok?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai. Daijobu. Thanks to these four." he said. pointing at the scouts.  
  
"What attacked you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We dont know.....I heard someone yell and I came running. I know what they're after though, thats the reason that were here." Saturn said, looking at the bewildered girl.  
  
The lion looked from The glaive wielding teenager, to Sakura.  
  
"What are they after?" it asked.  
  
"They're after pure heart crystals.....we fought an enemy before that was after the same thing.....except...they arent after the talismans. They're after them, because if they find ones with special powers, the can use it to awaken thier master......which isn't a very good thing." Neptune said.  
  
"So I assume your here...trying to destroy the threat before it can cause any trouble."  
  
"Were trying to find thier base........it's centered somewhere around here. " Pluto said.  
  
"I suggest that you go home. And rest. And try to forget that you ever saw us." Uranus said, walking away.  
  
"Please....for your own good." Saturn said, following. The other scouts followed. Leaving, sakura, the man and the lion staring at the three sailor suited soldiers in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Well.....what do you think? Like it....hate it? Tell me! in the reviews.....if you have any ideas to help us out, give us a holla. We'll listen...please be nice and dont flame....thanks a bunch.  
  
Naoko and Hotaru 


	2. Secrets revealed.

Hi minna-san. Thanks for the reviews. Even though I only got three......C'mon people....review. Thank you f.a.y.e. I'm glad someone likes my story. Mária.....I'm glad you like this. How bout my other one. Someone please go and read it. And please review.....im one of those authors that need reviews to boost thier very low morale. And Kimmie....thanks. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Well I posted chapter one the other day.....so I might as well do chapter two today. This is what happens when certian authors *coughcoughhotaru- chancoughcough* decides to go home early. And your muses are in one of those annoying modes. Yeah....all you authors out there know what I'm talking about....the hyperactive mode, where they drive you nuts until you get a whole frigging chapter written and posted...and then the cycle continues until you finish the story.....the more reviews...the better my story will be. Trust me on that.  
  
Well heres chapter two...hope you like it. (I'm attempting to type this as my sister is playing with my hair...meaning that shes using me for a human barbie doll. And *Itai*she's yanking on my *Itai* head. And *Itai* she's yanking hard.)  
  
~In the end, there is always hope and Re-birth.~  
  
~Sailor Saturn~ SM manga Vol. 10  
  
Thats one of my favorite quotes. As you can guess by now....Hotaru is one of my favorite characters.( for one, she wears my favorite color. Black. 2 Her favorite color is one of my favorites.) I like Usa.....sort of, Mamo- baka......no comment.*You can tell by my use of the suffix that I hate that pairing...and I hate him period.  
  
Chapter Two.........  
  
Hotaru shuffled into the house, shutting the door behind her. Several things were running though her mind at the moment. One of which....was why in the hell had Kinomoto-san showed up with a talking lion. It just didn't make sense...but then again. Not many things in her life ever did.  
  
"I wonder why that woman was after that guys pure heart crystal. He didn't look very powerful....but maybe he had some hidden power that he knew nothing about. Today would've been almost perfect...if not for that stupid woman, the shadow remlace and those snobby brats back at school." She muttered, flopping on the couch, to have an afternoon channel surfing session. Her homework had been finished in class.  
  
The phone rang suddenly, making Hotaru fall off the couch.  
  
'Hotaru no Baka it's just the phone...what are you so jumpy about' she mentally scolded herself. She went to the kitchen and picked the phone up on the next ring.  
  
"Moshi-moshi." she greeted.  
  
"Umm....is Hotaru Tomoe there?" the voice on the other line asked.  
  
"Hai..this is her. Who is this?" She asked.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura. Ano....I want to talk to you about something..it's important....if thats alright....could you meet me at the clock tower at ten o'clock?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll meet you there. But why do you want to meet me at the clock tower so late at night?"  
  
"Please..I'll explain later." She said. Hotaru got a uneasy feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Alright. I'll be there. Ja mata Kinomoto-san." She said.  
  
"Ja mata, Tomoe-san." Sakura said, hanging up the phone. Hotaru hung up the phone, and sighed.  
  
"Maybe she just wants to have a discussion where not a ton of people are around. I don't blame her...she's the most popular girl in school." She said, resigning herself to the couch again to turn the tv on. The reporter on the tv was droning on about some corporate mishap.  
  
She flipped through the channels. She finally came across one that was halfway decent. There was some futuristic anime on, and some kid was blowing up a building.  
  
Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka walked in some 20 minutes later, arms loaded with food.  
  
"We didn't feel like cooking, and chinese sounded really good." Haruka said, flashing Hotaru a sheepish grin.  
  
"So what do we have here?" Hotaru asked, looking at the bags.  
  
'Uh....some sweet and sour chicken, chow mein, a little stir-fry and a few other things that Haruka ordered. Without us knowing." Michiru said, straining the Without.  
  
Haruka waved her hands."Hey! I like this stuff. Don't kill me...cause I paid for all of this." She said.  
  
They ate dinner, and the focus of the conversation was centered on thier new enemy." Ok we know what they want, and why they want it...but we still don't know who they are. We need the inners to help on this one." Setsuna said.  
  
"How....theyre 2 hours away." Michiru said  
  
"Get them to transfer here. It isnt that hard." Haruka countered  
  
"Where would they stay?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Here.....this is a mansion you know....theres a ton of room."  
  
"Wouldn't that be a bit suspicious, if they all came and started living here?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I agree......unless they can rent some apartments on the other side of town, I mean they are seniors in highschool now." Hotaru said.  
  
"That could be arranged.....we could be thier patrons." Setsuna said.  
  
"Well we need to give them a call." Hotaru said, grabbing the phone and the address book.  
  
"Ok usagi........your first." she said, dialing in numbers.  
  
The phone rang about six times before a haggard sounding Usa answered.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Koban'wa Usa-chan. Ano......you sound buisy." she said, overhearing the loud music playing in the background.  
  
"Were having a little celebration for Ami...she was accepted by that big college over by you guys."  
  
"Well actually..I was calling because we've discovered the enemy has been loitering around here....and we need your help." Hotaru said.  
  
Usa shouted in the background.  
  
"Shut that music off! this is Scout buisiness!" she yelled. Minako got up and hit the stop button. And the four inner scouts crowded around the other phone.  
  
The five of them listened intently to what Hotaru had to say.  
  
"We need your help here. And soon. We know where you can get some apartments on the other side of town, and well be your patrons." Hotaru explained.  
  
"Well...I don't know.....if my parents will agree with that Hotaru-chan." Usagi said wryly.  
  
"It doesn't hurt to ask....besides, you graduate in a few months anyway, so your going to go to college. And besides, this is the closest one besides tokyo university...."  
  
"Fine.....all the other scouts will be able to go anyway. Makoto lives alone, Amy's going to college early there. Minako's mom is always so drunk theres no problem asking her. And Rei's got chad and her grandpa to take care of the shrine. It's just Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa that I have to worry about. Dad'll probably go nuts because of the boys, since I broke it off with Momaru. And Mom will try to convince me to stay, like she always does."  
  
"Speaking of that...How's small lady?"  
  
"She's fine.....since the future that was layed out for us isn't going to happen any longer....Pluto let her stay here.....though she still misses her future mother. But she'll eventually realize that i'm her mother. She's still acting the part as my little sister." Usagi said.  
  
"I see. Wait....what about small lady...she's going to need to come too...she's a scout as well." Hotaru said.  
  
"Um....I don't know. I probably could convince mom and dad to let her come....she acts like shes attached to me at the hips anyway."  
  
"True. Go ask your parents......and call me back."  
  
"Alright...i'll relay this to the others. And ask my parents."  
  
"Thanks a bunch Usagi."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"ja."  
  
"ja."  
  
Hotaru hung up the phone.  
  
"She's going to ask. Her father is as stubborn as you are Haruka-papa. SO don't expect much." Hotaru said, giving her "Father" a wry look.  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes and continued eating. Soon Hotaru noticed the time.....it was 8:30.  
  
"Mama...I need to borrow the car.....i'm supposed to meet a friend."  
  
"What time?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"10:00." she answered.  
  
"Go ahead.....while your out...look for something....i'll appreciate it." Michiru said. dangling her set of keys over Hotaru's outstreched palm.  
  
"Come on mom!" she said.  
  
"Impatent....geez." Michiru said dropping them into her hand.  
  
"Thank you." she said, pocketing them.  
  
The phone in Hotaru's hand rang again. She answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me again."  
  
"So....."  
  
"They agreed."  
  
"Good..... After school tommorow, were going to go get the transfer slips for you, and fill them out. Take the bus to the bus stop in Town.....we'll meet you there." Hotaru said.  
  
"Thanks. We appreciate you doing this for us you guys." Usagi said.  
  
"Do itamashite. It's no problem. Besides this is important." Hotaru said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well I'll see you tommorow. tell the others we said hi." Hotaru said.  
  
"ja."  
  
"ja." Hotaru said, hitting the end button.  
  
"Well, im gonna go....im supposed to meet Sakura at 10 and it's 9 already." hotaru said, throwing the rest of her dinner in the trash. And going out the door.  
  
An hour later, she sat at the parking lot across the street from the tower. She got out and waited at the front door to the maintenece entrance.  
  
Sakura walked up about five minutes later. Followed by the young man from earlier.  
  
"Ok.....I wana know...why did you want me to meet you here?"  
  
"Oh just to talk and stuff.....I saw how you reacted to Ryoko's snide comment and I just wanted to say, that you reacted a lot better than I would've."  
  
"I normally would've tried to lunge at her and rip out her vocal cords but since today was my first day, I decided to make a good impression." Hotaru said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"That would've been the same thing I probably would've done." Sakura admitted.  
  
"Oh...ano.....who's your friend?" Hotaru asked, as she felt the begginnings of a blush spread across her face.  
  
"Watashi wa Tsukishiro Yukito desu. I'm a close friend of the family." he said, with a kind smile.  
  
'Man he's cute......wait! Get ahold of yourself firefly........you don't even know this guy yet!...But his smile........Shut it!' She mentally cursed herself.  
  
"And you would be..."  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru.....I'm a new student at the highschool. I transferred from Juuban."  
  
"Aa. So how are you liking our boring little town.....well I shouldn't say that....some wierd woman attacked me and then this fuku clad, glaive wielding, girl came along and threw some sort of shield around me.......then her friends showed up. The woman disappeared into a portal and there was some monster that showed up. And it was sliced into bits by the girl....I think she introduced herself as Sailor Saturn...or something like that.......she was kinda cute. Come to think of it." he said...a blush creeping across his face.  
  
"Ehe...That's definitely wierd..." she said, scratching the nape of her neck nervously.  
  
'Your lucky that the spell on the scout forms inables any one from knowing your identity.'she thought  
  
"Your telling me....then they have the nerve to tell us to forget they existed." He said. pouting cutely.  
  
"Uh huh.....Maybe it was for your own good....maybe they don't want you trying to find them or something." Hotaru suggested.  
  
'Well DUH you don't want them to know who you are.'  
  
"Probably......but*Sigh* I don't know...." he said.  
  
"I'm guessing you don't have a social agenda either?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Slim to nil chance of that ever happening. My best friend.....Her brother Touya, gets all the girls.....not that I mind...because they're ditzy. But still it sucks....i'm always off to the sidelines." he admitted.  
  
"I know the feeling. It's annoying." she muttered.  
  
"Hey.....do you guys want to go for coffee or something......" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uh...sure I guess." Hotaru said.  
  
"Did you walk or drive?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Drove. I live way on the other side of town....over by Tomoyo."  
  
"We walked. The café isn't only but a block away. We can walk." Sakura said.  
  
A few hours later...they were being driven home by Hotaru.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha.....I can't believe you did that to your brother Sakura- chan! I imagine that you took pictures.....I hope."  
  
"Oh...you bet....I used a whole roll of film....it's in my room in my "box of items to blackmail Touya into doing things for me."  
  
"I gotta see those......your brother dressed in drag...thats just too funny...how come you never told me?" Yukito asked, hanging over the front seat.  
  
"Because.....it slipped my mind." Sakura said.  
  
"Uh huh....sure it did."  
  
"Hey..this is your stop. I'll see you at school tommorow. If you want..I can walk with you...I'm meeting up with Tomoyo."  
  
"That's great...i'll see you then." Sakura said.  
  
"Yep. Ja!"  
  
"Bai, bai."  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
The two got out of the car and shut the door. Hotaru sped off into the night in her shared black convertible.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you think you could hook me up with her?"  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"She's two years younger than you....scratch that.....and besides what about you- know-who? I don't think he's going to appreciate that."  
  
"We are no longer seperate entities......I didn't tell you this, but now we are the same person.There is no longer any line that seperates our personalities or my conciousness."  
  
"That would mean....what exactly..."  
  
Her brother came into the room.  
  
"They're one person...instead of two. The spell Clow Reed placed on Yue when he was sealed away, has lifted. They were originally one person, but after clow sealed him away, Yue became bitter. And discarded his emotions....remember that Gundam Wing movie we watched last weekend....?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well remember when Heero was in the shuttle with Duo and he was remembering the death of that little girl....that's when he lost his emotion....he became stoic and cold. Like Yue used to be.  
  
After you awakened Yue, he had to face the music......thats when he and Yuki started to become one person again. I noticed this a long time ago....because....for one...I started to notice when my muchacho here, started to lose some of that cheerful optimism of his. And Yue actually started to care about things. Other than the fact that he has to do whatever you force him to. Which...is never going to happen. Because you can't even force me to do anything and I'm your sibling."  
  
"Want to bet money on that.....theres always the pictures of you dressed in drag...I could post them all over school if I really wanted to....just gotta use the darkroom....I still got the negatives." she said  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"Oh...yes...I would. Blackmail is such a wonderful method of sibling torture." she said.  
  
Yukito laughed."Thank god the only sibling I have....isn't capable of hitting the shutter button of a camera in either form."  
  
"Shut it you." touya warned, throwing him a mock glare.  
  
"OOOH.....I'm so frightened.....I could take you on anyday. Anytime pal. And you know it." He said. A self satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
"So you want me to ask her out for you......your going to owe me."  
  
"I know. If you do this for me....and get a yes answer......I'll buy you lunch for a week."  
  
"Two weeks, and you have yourself a deal." she said.  
  
"Deal." he said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Hotaru was once again....rudely awakened by the sound of the alarm clock. Muttering some obcenities, she hit the snooze button. But was then dragged out of bed by her feet by the ever so punctual Setsuna Meioh.  
  
The following morning...by her standards....sucked royally...except for the fact that Ryoko ate her teeth when she opened up her mouth to a upperclassman. ************(A/N...I forgot to mention this earlier...but I tampered with some of the characters ages.  
  
Sakura, Hotaru, Tomoyo, Sayoran, Eriol, And Chibi-usa.(rini) are 15  
  
Touya, Yukito, and inner scouts(excluding rini) are 17  
  
Haruka -24 michiru -23 Setsuna- appears to be in late twenties to early thirties. but we all know shes a lot older than that.)************  
  
At the end of the day, she was more than glad to be having no homework. She quietly walked to the busstop. To wait for the inner scouts to arrive.  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice spoke up.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh...Hi yuki. Waiting for some of my friends from home...they're moving here, and my parents are thier patrons...I have to go and get them settled."  
  
"Oh. Do you mind if I stay, uh...I have nothing better to do." He asked.  
  
"Sure go ahead. Dang it's cold out here." she said, rubbing her arms.  
  
"Here....." Yukito said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.  
  
"Arigato. But aren't you cold?" She asked.  
  
"The cold really doesn't bother me too much. Sorta like the sunlight....I can spend all day in the garden weeding flowerbeds, or laying out on the beach, with enough tanning lotion on to roast a pig...and not even get tan." he laughed."I never knew why.....it's very strange."  
  
"I have the same problem. I spent all summer outside...and I didn't even get a tan line." She said  
  
"I wondered why your so pale." He said.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up...and snow began to fall.  
  
"Whats with this....I feel...tired."  
  
"The snow....it's not natural.....we need to get out of the snow....now." she said grabbing Yukito's arm and running toward her car. They barely made it. She shoved him in before he could fall asleep.  
  
"Wake up." she said. He started to drift off.  
  
"You wana play this game......so be it." she said. She threw in her favorite cd. And cranked the volume up all the way.  
  
Yukito awoke with a start. Hotaru meanwhile, was typing away at a small laptop. It was dark purple and had a strange sign emblazened on the back in gold. Ami had created copies of her mini-computer and gave them to the outer scouts.  
  
"Damn it." she cursed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is exactly what I thought it was.....can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Depends on what kind. I have my own secrets to keep." he said  
  
"I can't read coordinates very well. Give me a hand here." she said.  
  
"Ok...by what your computer says....the source of the storm is Eriol Hiirigizawa's mansion.....that's odd."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He shouldn't have the power to do this anymore........he's got less than half his powers left.....so I know him and his guardians aren't causing this......no wonder......this things throwing a dummy signal. I should've known."  
  
"What are you rambling about?" She asked, getting out of the car.  
  
"Remember when I said I had my own secrets to keep....I wasn't lying. What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"The snow won't effect me....Now remember when I asked you if you could keep a secret.......this is the secret." she said.  
  
The sign of Saturn appeared on her forehead as she took her henshin stick from her sub-space pocket...  
  
"Here goes...........Saturn Crystal Power!!!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
Her clothes disappeared and Black ribbons started to wrap themselves around her body. In a flash of light, the senshi of death, destruction, and re- birth appeared where Hotaru Tomoe once stood.  
  
Yukito blinked."Y...your that girl....."  
  
"Hai....I am....I have a mission to fulfill.....and I'm going to be needing your help......the outer senshi are out of town. And I can't reach them." she said  
  
Yukito got out of the car. And stood up to face Saturn.  
  
"This form may be human....but It's just a mask to hide behind." he said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not really human...why else would that crazy blonde woman be after me?"  
  
"Good point. Whatever your going to do...do it fast...we need to find whoever is causing this and stop them. Before the town is one giant popsicle." she said.  
  
He closed his eyes, and a symbol appeared beneath his feet. Two huge wings appeared on his back and wrapped themselves around his body like a coccoon. several seconds later, they drew back, to rest at half span on his back. Where Yukito Tsukishiro had just stood, a tall, strangely dressed, white haired man, which strongly resembled an angel....except for his eyes...they were a light amythest, swirled with flecks of silver. And the pupils resembled those of a cat.  
  
"I am the second Guardian of the mistress of the Sakura cards. My name is Yue." he said.  
  
"Well now that we know eachothers little secrets, let's get a move on shall we." she said, making her glaive re-appear. Suddenly six very familiar voices shouted  
  
"Saturn!"  
  
She turned around, to see the five inner sailor scouts and Chibi-moon.  
  
"We don't have time to have our little welcoming party...the enemy is causing a snowstorm, and it's effecting the mortal population of this town."  
  
"Not only here...but also in the surrounding areas." Mercury said.  
  
"Mercury...try to locate the source. It's throwing a dummy signal to keep us from finding the actual source. I asked." Hotaru said.  
  
"Who's that?" Chibi-moon asked.  
  
"This is an ally. He's going to help us."  
  
"I have something....due south 2 kilometers." Mercury said.  
  
"Good. Let's go." Sailor moon said, taking off after the Now Running soveriegn of silence. And Yue. The other scouts followed.  
  
They came to an old building on the other side of town. Where a familiar blonde had her arm raised upward. She was standing on the edge of a building.  
  
"Do you like my little winter wonderland?" she asked.  
  
"For your information Lady....we don't! Mars Flame sniper!!!" Sailor Mars yelled. making the woman lose her balance and her concentration. The snow immediately ceased.  
  
"You little wretch! You'll pay for that!" the woman sneered.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." Yue said, popping up behind the woman. And delivering a spin kick to the back of her head, dropping her out of the air, and sending her flying into the pavement. when she hit, a crater was left.  
  
"Thats payback for yesterdays attack!" he said.  
  
"pheonix inferno!" she yelled. Her attack flew at him. He easily dodged it.  
  
"Paybacks a royal bitch." Saturn whispered.  
  
"Silence glaive surprise!" Saturn yelled, tossing an attack at the off guard enemy. Which sent her flying into a wall.  
  
"Who are you....and who sent you?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Sailor moon....do not interfere with this.....she's an enemy that is not to be taken lightly." saturn hissed back at the blonde scout.  
  
"If you must know....... Queen Beryl sent me. My name is Oni.....which is simply translated as devil. But that is all you will get from me." she said.  
  
"Then you die. I am the soveriegn of silence, And you shall be punished for your deeds." Saturn said, running forward, glaive raised.  
  
"I don't think so. Ja mata. Sailor Brats!" she said, jumping into a portal.  
  
Suddenly....another shadow warrior appeared.  
  
"Chew on this!" it yelled. It was a plant like youma.(think the cassinean(Sp?) blossom thingies from sailor moon R movie. "the promise of the rose")  
  
"Ugh! This thing reminds me of those Cassinean Blossom things." Sailor moon said, dodging a blast of vines.  
  
"Whats that?" Yue asked.  
  
"An old enemy of ours. It's minions looked close to this thing...just not as ugly." Mars said.  
  
"Thats it...this thing is moon dust." Sailor moon said, making her scepter appear.  
  
"Honeymoon....therapy kiss!!" she yelled, pointing the scepter at the youma.....the attack was swiped away.  
  
"What the.." sailor moon said, advoiding another attack.  
  
"Sailor moon!! You have to transform the scepter....!" Luna yelled.  
  
"Or....I could try my glaive again....it worked yesterday...but someone has to attract it's attention away long enough for me to get a clear shot." Saturn said.  
  
"I can do it." Yue said.  
  
"Ill help...this thing could use a shock of it's own medicine." Jupiter said.  
  
"good. I'll draw it's attention. You zap it. That should disable it long enough to argh!" he said. he had been grabbed by the overgrown weed.  
  
It started draining his energy.  
  
"Shit." Saturn said. She charged it with her glaive.....and hacked off that piece that was holding the moon guardian. She aimed her glaive directly at the Youma.  
  
"Silence glaive surprise!!!" she yelled. She charged the plant and sliced upward. the youma disappeared into a pile of dust.  
  
She ran back over to Yue.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing too serious, a few cuts and briuses." he said.  
  
"Here." she said. there was a nasty cut over his eye.  
  
She held her hands over his body and they glowed purple for a few seconds. Then she stood back up.  
  
"Not anymore. Come on." she said, offering her hand. Her took it and she helped him up.  
  
"Soo.......who's this guy huh Hotaru?????"Minako asked.  
  
"My name is Yue."  
  
"Hey thanks for the help...we appreciate it."  
  
"No problem." he said.  
  
"Who's up for a cup of coffee or something?"  
  
"Just as long as....*a...a...a..achoo!* it's scalding hot." Rei sniffled.  
  
"How long have you been sick Rei?" she asked.  
  
"*sniffle* A week. Tatsuya gave me his cold."  
  
"Oh. well....let's get back to the mansion.....i'm in dire need of a hot shower." hotaru said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Well here's chapter two. Hope you like it. Please if you have suggestions leave them in the reviews. Well appreciate it very much!  
  
Duo: Hey! you left us out earlier!  
  
Heero: Yeah! Whats the big idea?  
  
Naoko: nothing.....you were in the kitchen making pizza and something else. And using the blender...and forgot to put the lid back on it....also if you don't stay out of my guacamole your going to regret the fact that you were born.  
  
Duo:*mouth full of chips* u pher ayin umthin?  
  
Naoko:*Shakes head* If you wouldn't have been stuffing your face Duo, you would've heard me say stay out of my guacamole dip!  
  
Duo: oh...thats what you said.  
  
Heero:wheres mina?  
  
Duo:I dont have a clue...have you seen her  
  
Naoko:She's visiting my friend tammi. Boot camp might straighten her out.  
  
Duo: boot camp?  
  
Naoko:Tammi is there right now. So is Minako  
  
Duo: Sucks to be Mina  
  
Naoko:If you don't shut it....your going to be the next one to go  
  
Duo: *gulps* eep!*Runs into bedroom.  
  
Heero"........."  
  
Naoko:The look on that face was priceless...wanna see the polaroid I just took?  
  
Heero:hn  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
please R&R It'll improve our self esteem greatly! help all the poor scrounging authoresses in the world and leave a review?  
  
(I got the idea off of the brothers garcia last night. hehe)  
  
Oh yeah...uh whoever asked me if this was going to be a Hotaru/Yukito. I'm happy to say, that yes it is. Iv'e never seen this pairing before so somehow ill work it in.  
  
Naoko and Her muses. Hotaru will be writing the next chappie! 


	3. Confusion, and convienience store robber...

Hey...sorry I took so damn long to update. Ideas are short and school starts in 8 hours.....My last 8 hours of freedom and I'm pulling an all nighter....Iv'e drank enough coffee and Mountian Dew....to keep me awake all night. I swear that I'll update this chapter before 4 am!! Hey!!! I got 10 reviews!!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! I love you people I really do! Please review! I beg of you please go to the little box at the bottom of the screen and Hit the button that says 'click here to submit review' It'll boost our creativity.  
  
We plan on finishing this fic...and we promise that this will be long.(we are well known for dragging things out.....which always makes things a little more interesting, because we like to leave the readers in suspense.) And short chaptered fics with lots of chapters.....are one of my biggest pet peeves......people like write a 300 word long chapter...and then take forever to update.  
  
I am a avid short, plotless, fic hater...they bug me.  
  
  
  
  
  
well anyway......I try not to use much japanese in my fics...because then I get like a bazillion reviews asking me what something means ~_~* I hate explaining the meaning of the words or phrases.  
  
well anyway, hotarus back and she has some little A/N's of her own  
  
"Hi minna...the reason I left, was because Someone in my family died and I had a funeral to attend. Sorry. So here I am...with some new ideas. Hope you like what were putting out. 10 reviews...wow....I'm happy. ^_^ Please keep the reviews coming. I brought over The Endless Waltz movie and Were typing this as were watching it. I love that movie...and I can draw a pretty decent Heero. And I also Went to the mall yesterday and bought "The Eminem show" It's my favourite cd!!! although my parents hate it.  
  
well anyway people...keep readin. And do us both a biiig favour. Go to the little box at the bottom of the page..and leave a review for us....we'll really appreciate it!  
  
~History is much like an endless waltz. The three beats of war, peace, and revolution continue on forever.~  
  
Maremaia Kushrinada ~ Endless waltz  
  
  
  
Chapter three.......Confusion, and convieneince store robberies.  
  
"A.....A.....ACHOOO!" Rei sneezed. The raven haired senshi of fire, was huddled up next to the fireplace in The outers mansion.  
  
Yukito, and everyone else looked at the now, oversized t-shirt clad blanket wrapped teen with sympathy. Her teeth chattered as Usagi rubbed her back.  
  
"Damn hi...ACHOO! Damn it.....*sniffle* stupid cold." she said, shivering underneath the blanket.  
  
"Yuuichiro just had to hang all over you at the temple...didn't he?" Makoto asked toying with her ponytail.  
  
"Oh..I ACHOO...know. Hota-chan....wheres the kleenexes?" She asked.  
  
"Here. You know...instead of getting you guys apartments....you six can stay here at the mansion.....unless thats too much of a hassle for you." Haruka said, walking in the door way. Her face, hands, and clothing covered in grease.  
  
"Where were you Haruka-papa! And....why are you covered in grease?"  
  
"Some guy's car broke down and I had to fix my bike. I made a couple of hundred bucks fixing that car though."  
  
"Hi...I see you made it here in one piece." Haruka said, taking off her jacket and throwing it into a hamper near the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah..*Sniffle* but..not without a attack......some blonde by the name of Oni, was creating a snowstorm and we stopped her. But before we could kill her, she got away and left another youma for us to deal with." Rei said. Fever gleaming in her eyes.  
  
Her eyes turned to the once again human Yukito and her eyes instantly narrowed into little slits.  
  
"Who may I ask are you? And what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I'm a friend of your daughters and I helped get rid of that youma that attacked."  
  
"Hey...your that kid from yesterday...the one that wierd woman attacked."  
  
"Yep. My name in this form is Yukito Tsukishiro."  
  
"He's not entirely human......he kind of has an alter ego or so to speak. He just got done telling us the entire story of his past. I'll tell you later. Soooo...wheres Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama?"  
  
"Setsuna is at the time gates....somethings been trying to break the dimensional barrier.......The fates haven't told her anything."  
  
"And we aren't exactly going to be of any help in that area. We aren't allowed there." Mina said, taking a coke from the fridge.  
  
"Yeah....I know it's forbidden, stupid rules." Haruka scowled.  
  
"Why aren't you allowed there?" Yukito asked...listening intently.  
  
"It's forbidden.....Setsuna...or Sailor Pluto is the guardian of the time gates. She watches all the seperate timelines in the different dimensions. No one but her is allowed there...it's a taboo were not allowed to break. Anyone who goes there.....is killed. So far the only person to ever be allowed there, and survive is her." Haruka explained, pointing at Rini.  
  
"Why did she.."  
  
"She was Usagi's future daughter. We sort of had our destinies planned out for us. But she and her boyfriend broke it off...because they realized it just wasn't meant to be. So avoid dropping from existence, Neo-queen Serenity, sent her back to this time line. Where she plays the part as Usa's younger sister."  
  
"Aa. That's confusing." Yukito said, looking out the window.  
  
"Your telling me. At least you aren't the one that had to go through it all." Rini said, turning her headphones up.  
  
"What are you listening to Chibi-usa? I can hear it from here." Haruka asked.  
  
"Without me." She answered, turning her headphones up.  
  
"Hey! I like that cd! Where'd you buy it?" Mina asked.  
  
"Fye. In the mall....it was cheaper there."  
  
"Who sings it?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Eminem." Everyone said.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked. Everyone face vaulted.  
  
"You don't know who Eminem is?" Usagi asked....staring at the scout of the wind in shock.  
  
"Remember that cd that you confiscated that I stole back and blared on my radio for three months straight......this is the same guy." Hotaru said. Hitting the stop button on Rini's cd player.  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"Shut that thing off.....Haruka-papa's gonna blow a gasket....go hide it in my room somewhere." Hotaru said, pointing down the hall.  
  
Rini ran.  
  
"Usagi.....you....you let your daughter listen to that?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Kenji-papa and Ikuko-mama are too protective.....so I pretty much let her do as she pleases." Usagi answered.  
  
"Well you do have a point...I remember the first time I showed up at your house and Your father answered the door....he thought I was a guy and he just about gave himself an heart attack."  
  
"My dad doesn't like the thought of me dating.....he doesn't even like the fact that I hang out with Motoki at the arcade. Or Melvin....and he's dating Molly."  
  
Suddenly something started blaring on Hotaru's stereo....which Usagi recognized as the song "I think my dad's gone crazy."  
  
"Hey! Isn't that the song you were playing in your car earlier?" Mina asked.  
  
"Uh huh." She said.  
  
"Who's up for a vegging session, we need it...you guys need it anyway....I need to study for my Trig test." Hotaru said.  
  
"Your in trig?" usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's pretty easy." Hotaru said, heading down the hall.  
  
"Hey....Hotaru...I need to bum a ride home." Yukito said.  
  
She turned on her heel.  
  
"Oh...right sorry....i forgot with everything." She said, going to the back room to grab his coat and her keys.  
  
She returned. Yukito's face burned in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry, Hotaru." he said, slipping his coat on.  
  
"It's not a problem. Besides...the house is a little crowded right now.....they'll be gone in a few days. they just need to call the apartment complex and get their stuff in order." Hotaru said.  
  
She opened the door, and they slipped out of the house practically unnoticed.  
  
That's when Mina spoke up.  
  
"I smell love in the air guys....."  
  
"You don't mean those two.*Sniffle* Do you?" Rei asked, sweatdropping.  
  
"Yes I mean them, I mean....he's obviously crushing on her and she doesn't show it well but I mean....Come on...he's a total hunkster. And they go to the same school...I know she's got a crush on him." She said excitedly.  
  
"Oh...Oh no you don't Minako Aino! You aren't going to interfere. You remember what happened the last time you did that? Total disaster." Usagi said, shaking her head. The blonde had matured quite a bit since they'd faced Chaos and Galaxia.  
  
Unfortunately....Minako the self proclaimed goddess of love....had not.  
  
"Awww..come on Usa! Your ruining all my fun!" Mina said, pouting.  
  
"I mean it. Leave them alone. Or i'll let Rei chase you with that damned broom."  
  
"Whatever." She said...she was forming plans in her head, totally ignoring Usagi's warning.  
  
"Heh....she does have a point...I saw that blush on his face when he asked to bum a ride back to his house. He was red as a fire hydrant. Or a sunburnt tomato." Makoto said.  
  
"That may be true, but we don't need blondie here screwin things up either." Rei said.  
  
Minako went to the living room. and started to drown them out watching MTV.  
  
With Hotaru...................................................................... ...............  
  
"How long have you known them?"  
  
"Since long before you were ever born." She said, adjusting the rearview mirror.  
  
" How old are you?" He asked.  
  
"If I hadn't been re-born three times, I'd be well over a thousand years old."  
  
"Re-born...don't you mean Re-incarnated?"  
  
"No re-born...every time I come back my appearance is always the same. But everytime I get killed it's because I Destroyed something. Usually a planet. Or I got killed by an enemy as In the case with Galaxia and Chaos."  
  
"That name sounds familiar.....weren't they after something called Starseeds?"  
  
"How'd you know?" She asked.  
  
"They attacked me. But quickly found out that they weren't going to get what they wanted." He answered.  
  
"Got away then?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I wasn't that fortunate...they stole my sailor crystal and destroyed my body.....which proves the fact that were not invincible." She said.  
  
"Oh. Then how did you come back?"  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon, sacrificed herself. She threw herself into the cauldron, and destroyed chaos. But Then we were given the chance to be put back into our own time instead of re-born. We took it.....this was seven years ago." Hotaru explained. Pulling the car from the driveway.  
  
"So you were just a little kid when all of this happened?"  
  
"Yeah...had to worry about saving the universe at age eight.....bad ne?"  
  
"Makes you appreciate being normal doesn't it?" He asked.  
  
"Being normal is so underrated, it's not even funny." she answered.  
  
"At least you don't have to hide the fact that your not exactly human." He said.  
  
"You try being a super heroine who the reporters are always trying to find." She said.  
  
"Popular back in juuban or something?" he asked.  
  
"You have no idea." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"You know what.......that blonde back at your place....she reminds me of someone I know.......her name is Akizuki Nakuru."  
  
"Which blonde......Haruka-papa, Minako, or Usa?"  
  
"Uh the one with the long hair in the bow."  
  
"Mina. Yeah, so why does she remind you of this person...got a crush on her or something angel boy?" She asked,  
  
"No.....that's definitely not it. Too hyper. I said that because if they ever met.....I think that we'd be in for a lot of trouble."  
  
"Yeah...she's always trying to hook us up with people...she's the self proclaimed Ai no Megami. If you catch my drift." She said, chuckling.  
  
"Hmm....the goddess of love.....I take it because she's sailor venus right?"  
  
"Bingo. That's exactly it. But she's comical thats for sure." Hotaru said, chuckling.  
  
"I bet she is."  
  
"You really just dont want to piss her off.....she's 10x worse than haruka- papa when she's pissed at someone. Trust me haruka-papa, is really bad at times....overprotectively wise."  
  
"My mistress has a brother with a massive sister complex. It's one of the reasons he gave me his powers."  
  
"You have someone elses powers?" she asked.  
  
"not anymore...she's strong enough to support me now, but back when she was younger she couldn't handle the energy drain...and it almost killed her. I almost died as well. That's the reason that he gave me his powers. As she got older, she got more power....now, she can support me and Cerberus...that's the name of the lion that was with her yesterday...thats her other guardian. Touya got his powers back. Although he didn't really miss them. He has the ability to see ghosts, and If you've ever seen the movie "the sixth sense" Some of them look like they're straight from the movie. I found that out a few days after the power transfer. Now I know why sakura has such a fear of ghosts. She can see them now.......although it's usually her mother..who died when she was very little."  
  
"Hey...what street do you live on Yukito...I dropped you off at Sakura's last time." She said.  
  
"Take a left and go straight two miles." He said, as they approached another corner.  
  
"So you basically put duty before everything else?...hmm sounds like someone else I know....oh yeah....me."  
  
"So what's the reason you guys moved here anyway?" he asked.  
  
"We were checking up on a suspicion that rei had in a vision. She's a Shinto priestess."  
  
"I got the impression from the clothing she was wearing."  
  
"Well anyway, We came here to confirm our suspicion. And whats worse is that We've faced the same enemy twice before....and this time they're stronger than ever.....and I'm afraid that were going to have a repeat of the silver millenium." She said, stopping at a gas station.  
  
"I need some pop....want anything?" she asked.  
  
"uh....pack of gum would be nice." he said, as she got out.  
  
"Ok...what kind?"  
  
"Doesn't matter." he said.  
  
She left him to his thoughts.  
  
'She's a very nice girl.....despite all she's been through in her short life....well this one anyway. So much power placed on the shoulders of these ten girls. And now they have a new enemy......they deserve all the help they can get. Hmm....I wonder if she'd ever go on a date or something with me....sakura did promise to hook the two of us up.' he thought.  
  
with hotaru.  
  
'man......i never knew i had that much in common with someone. He's really nice...and he's quiet...and he isnt out for my attention. not to mention as Minako would put it.....a total hunkster....maybe I should ask him out on a date.' she said, as she grabbed the items she'd went in to buy.  
  
She set them on the counter. Still lost in her thoughts.  
  
The woman at the counter looked at the girl and then drawled.."That will be $ 2.18 please." she said. Hotaru handed the woman the money...then a gunshot was heard.  
  
(A/N come on people...I watched "don't be a menace to south central" 6 times....and have listened to my Eminem cd for 12 hours straight...the idea of a convenience store robbery is just too tempting for me to pass up....Naoko would normally kill me for putting this in here, but she's too buisy coralling her muses. They got into her guacamole again, and they ate all her expensive chocolates that she saves for when she goes through a massive break up. It's the only thing that comforts her. oh yeah one other thing....these two things are every teenage girls best friend......Chocolate and Midol oh yeah cant forget the parent proofer....earplugs....the invisible ones that we use when we want to ignore everything a parent has to say especially while watching your favourite anime and writing.)  
  
The store clerk hissed to Hotaru." I already hit the alarm...and I have a shotgun...I'll be ok.. just get out of here." The clerk said. Hotaru spun on her heels and ran from the store, only to see her car being beat with base ball bats.  
  
"Hey! You creeps get away from my car!!!! Dammit that thing cost me a fortune!" She yelled, distracting their attention, so Yukito could get out.  
  
He did.  
  
"Hey assholes!! Over here!" He yelled.  
  
"Be careful...they got guns!" she yelled.  
  
Suddenly she felt the pressure of something sharp against her throat. She froze.  
  
'can't transform....trapped. OH FUCK!' she thought, her eyes darting to Yukito, who was single handedly taking out three guys.  
  
"Don't scream or i'll slit your throat." He said. Hotaru was not about to take this. She suddenly remembered a move Makoto had taught her if she ever got into a jam. Called drilling your thumbs into a pressure point in someones jaw.  
  
she reached up and dug her fingers into his jawbone. He let go in surprise. And dropped his switchblade. She placed a roundhouse kick to his head. Yukito was observing the damage. She grabbed his arm."Let's go before they decide to get even." She said. shoving him back into the car. She stole a gun from one of the unconcious flunkies.  
  
"This is just not our day is it?" Yukito asked, taking the pack of gum Hotaru had bought for him.  
  
"No....it's not. We fight off a youma....then we get stuck fighting off a bunch of goons that have nothing better to do than rob convineince stores in the middle of nowhere." Hotaru grumbled.  
  
"Ah the story of our lives." Yukito said. The sarcasm in his voice obvious.  
  
"Oh I know...don't you love it." She said.  
  
"Hey uh Hotaru.....I got a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Uh...Are you buisy by chance on Saturday?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm...no. I dont think so."  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me?' he asked.  
  
Her brain stopped.'OK REWIND! Am I imagining things or did he just ask me out on a date.' Her brain screamed.  
  
"UH....." she panicked. ( for those of you who have seen the show "titus" think of the little room he's in when he's doing the commentary on his life. yeah...the little room with the chair and the lightbulb. This is Hotaru's concience/brain. I watched it earlier so I have lots of stupid one liners.) 'Hotaru no baka! Earth to Shinimegami! whats the word you wana say.....yeah that three letter word. now let your brain connect to your mouth.....good girl...' she scolded herself.  
  
"Yes....I'll go with you." she said, not trusting her voice at the moment.  
  
Inside Yukito's mind...he was doing backflips.  
  
'Yeah!! I scored! finally....thank you god! For this one favor!! just dont let me screw things up!' he thought.(Same little room.)  
  
'I thought he was never going to ask. But then again....would I have....hmm.....what happened the last time I asked someone else..let's see.....'  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"Kusanagi......will you go on a date with me?" she asked.  
  
"Me...and you.....your jokin righ'?" he asked.  
  
"No....I'm not..."  
  
He sniggered."Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Thats funny."  
  
****End flashback******  
  
'Ok that didn't go so well.' she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok then. How was it...i thought it was sorta crappy....I know It's short...but its midnight people and I have school first thing in the morning.(as much as I feel like skipping the first day......if only I could get away with it.)  
  
hey....if you wana flame go ahead...I laugh at them, and use them to make smores and heat my terribly cold house....the airconditoner isn't workin right and theres nothing like being froze to a ice cube in the middle of the night to ruin the mood.  
  
Oh well......Naoko is threatening her muses and mine are flipping through my cd collection.....which is mostly rap, punk rock, j-pop and rock,and like three country cds......which Naoko is borrowing the rap ones off of me constantly...because she likes it, but usually listens to country music.( I despise it...hick music.)  
  
Well anyway, please R&R...Oh yeah, in the next chapter. we'll have a contest for Y'all. Please review! onegai. And We will appreciate your sympathy.(about having to go back to one of the eight hells. It's called high school. The other seven are Debs,claires,the girls locker room, my sisters bedroom(now thats just scary)the biology lab....(I don't wana know whats in some of those jars.)abercrombie and fitch, and american eagle.(did you notice most of these are, uh....stores in the mall? well if you did, I'll let you know my three favorite stores are barnes and noble, Suncoast, and Fye. manga, Cd's and movies.)  
  
well...ja ne! Until next chapter...see ya!  
  
(ps.....sorry if this chapter sucks...we ran out of ideas about halfway through. and were pressed for time....we had to throw in some studying too, so soz..please stay tuned....it'll be a few days before we can get the next chapter out. ok? we have exams the first few days of school. They test us to see which math and science classes they're going to throw our asses into. Our school is wierd.)  
  
Naoko, Hotaru and their muses. 


	4. Return to a nightmare

Hey Minna! I'm back writing another chapter of saturns calling....Blimey.....since only two people reviewed this chapter will probably be shorter than normal.....but i'm in a good mood, and I have some funny ideas for this chapter...me and my muses have decided on every other chapter, me and Hotaru will switch writing. Since she IS my co-author for this. Please dont forget to thank her in your reviews ok? I'm writing again......that's a scary thought ne? I got some inspiration from The ccs/sm x-over called "Sincerity to the Cherry Blossom" By Makoto Almasy.(At least i think that's what her user name is.~_~ im pathetic. Since shool started, Iv'e had about a bazillion things to do.....which makes my memory worse than it normally is~_~. Ive had Algebra tutoring twice a week after school since school started.)  
  
P.S. Theres been a time jump of about a week or so.  
  
~Avete confidenza nel vostro cuore~ (Trust your heart) I don't remember who told me this......um...it was one of my friends, and it was when I had two guys vying for my attention.(Dont you just hate being caught in the middle of something like that. I know I hate it. cause it just causes people to get pissed off and make others take sides.~.~* winces& shrinks in her chair/shifts position uncomfortably...)  
  
Disclaimer: Niether of us own Cardcaptor Sakura or Sailor moon, those are the respective properties of CLAMP and Naoko Takeuchi, And If We Did we wouldn't be slaving away at our crappy computers and working as soda jerks who barely make $6.50 an hour, and most of that money goes to our untouchable bank accounts.~_~ Besides....it ain't fair.  
  
Now on to the A/N's  
  
Sorry about taking so long to update....school is a bitch. Teachers are evil. Really Evil. But we dish out enough crap to make them mad at us. Hotaru went back to school back at the begginning of the month....poor soul.And her teachers are about as evil as mine..but at least she can sit where she pleases, We always get stuck in alphabetical order and stuck next to someone we would rather eat live slugs than sit by.(It happens to me every year, If I have to write another Biography report for another class, I'll loose my sanity...what little shreds I have left of it after my computer wouldn't let me online. well to ff.net anyway.o.0....  
  
Well anyway, I'm enjoying my last two days of freedom before I have to go back to the dreaded 2 story hell called high school....the worst thing is, I'm really short.(as in only...."4'9" so everyone calls me midge.(short for midget.) or skinny lynne.(no one calls me by my first name....everyone calls me by my middle or my last.) And my locker, is up too high for me to reach.-_-...why me?)  
  
well on with the fic. Don't bother flaming me.....I will use them to roast marshmallows for s'mores.(yumm. Smores...)  
  
Hotaru kicked a rock along the pathway and watched it roll into a sewer drain. She....was bored. Christmas vacation had just started. And christmas was only two days away.  
  
"How many more people do I need to shop for yet?" She wondered, looking at the sky.  
  
"Depends.....how many people have you forgotten to buy presents for?" A Familiar voice asked.  
  
"Hi Yukito." she said. The taller man wrapped his arms around her small lithe frame.  
  
"So...how are you doing...I haven't seen you for a while." He said, giving her a small smile.  
  
"I'm doing good. I'm so glad that the Christams holidays are finally here. I need a Break from all the guys at school that keep trying desperately to get me to go with them to the Christmas Ball at the civic center. They have tried every trick in the book to get me to go with them." Hotaru said. Melting into the hug.  
  
"Your warm..."  
  
"And your freezing...what are you doing out here?" he asked.  
  
"I was bored...so I decided to take a walk. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa have some stupid social function to go to. For Michi-mama's work, and Setsuna-mama is still at the time gates. I haven't seen her in almost a month."  
  
"I'm guessing that something is up ne?"  
  
"Yeah. Otherwise she would be home...I mean...it's two days before christmas."  
  
"Do you mind If I spend Christmas with you.....I don't exactly have any family..."  
  
"I don't mind...theres several guest rooms you could stay in...although I don't know if Haruka-papa will like that."  
  
"Hn...figures...she is a little overprotective of you."  
  
"Yeah...but I'm getting the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon....I just know it." Hotaru said, shaking her head.  
  
"The youma attacks of the civillians have been increasing....and they're getting harder to defeat.....I really don't want to fight in a huge battle you know? I mean....I don't want to lose everything that we've ever worked for." Hotaru said. Suddenly a ear splitting scream cut the moment, and they both looked up.  
  
"Youma." They both said. Hotaru grabbed her Henshin wand and Yelled.  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!!"  
  
Her senshi uniform appeared on her, and when she finished, Yukito had already transformed.  
  
"let's kick some youma ass." She grumbled. The two of them took off running. They ran down an alleyway, where they found A negaverse general floating over the prone form of a very familiar girl. Yue gasped.  
  
"Mistress!"  
  
"Such beautiful energy......pity that I had to take it..." The Woman Cackled. The other senshi appeared suddenly..along with pluto. The woman snapped her fingers, and the scene changed dramatically. They suddenly found themselves in a familiar building.  
  
" We are sick of your interference in our plans. You stupid little brats have messed with us one too many times...you die here. This is the end." She cackled. Disappearing.  
  
"The infinity labyrynth.......I thought that Mugen academy was destroyed?" Venus said, wide eyed.  
  
"Well...since were back here....look for any familiar faces. Let's split up. Me, and the rest of the inners will take the upper floors. from floor 36 up. The rest of you, take the elevator to the basement.....and try to find Kaorinite. yes...she's alive. I fought her last week, but she got away. I don't know about tomoe." Mars said.  
  
The two groups split up. Saturn was very edgy...this was the place where she'd almost destroyed the world.  
  
"what's the matter Hotaru?"  
  
"Just....rememebering things I don't wish to remember....This is the same place where I tried to destroy everything." She said.  
  
"What about Sakura?" Yue asked.  
  
"That general got away.....I don't know if we'll be able to retrieve her heart crystal or not. Hopefully we will." Uranus said, pressing the call button. The six of them stepped into the elevator.  
  
"Where are we exactly?"  
  
"Were back in juuban. In that damned omega zone.....this is where they were centered....but why would they travel all the way to tomoeda to get their targets? That's what I don't understand." Neptune said.  
  
"I know....it's just not making any sense." Pluto said.  
  
"Will this be the last battle...I mean...is this going to be the end of everything?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"What? Why do you ask that Hime?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Well once you think about it....this entire area is cursed. And...i'm just getting this wierd sense of foreboding I guess. Maybe it's just me...or my nerves...I don't know which."  
  
"We have to stay positive. No matter what...or else, what will we have to fight for?" Hotaru said.  
  
"Your right...let's nail these bastards." Eternal Sailor moon said.  
  
The Elevator continued it's decent...and Stopped with a heart wrenching screech. The doors opened, and they were met with several generals, a bunch of youma, and a man in a lab coat.  
  
"Dr. Tomoe....we figured you were behind this." uranus growled.  
  
"Funny seeing you again." he smirked.  
  
"Papa......no...." Saturn muttered. Sinking to her knees. memories of the past when when she'd been the heart snatchers tool flooding her mind.  
  
"Hotaru!!" Yue said.  
  
"no.....NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. clutching her head.  
  
"What's happening!...My head!!! It's going to split!!!" She yelled. Clutching her head in pain...her nail digging into her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/n's......Gomen nasai......I had the really sadistic urge to end this chappy there. I have a bad case of writers block for this, and since I'm back at school...I have almost zero time to write. I'm not allowed to work on anything in class, If I don't pay attention, my grades will drop. Because none of my teachers ever repeat anything. especially my CA teacher...who is a big fucking bitch.(Excuse my language. And CA is Computer applications)  
  
I'm sooo happy!! I got the cd I've been dying to buy for ages. Kenny Chesney. "No shoes, no shirt, no problems" It's my favourite cd. My favourite songs are "Young" "The Good Stuff" "Dreams" And "No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems." which is the title track to the cd. But he's a good singer.....and he's cute.^_~*heh heh, so is Eminem.....Jay-z, B2K........Tim Mcgraw..........Chris Cagle........Keith Urban...(have you noticed that the majority of these are country singers? Cause if you didn't recognise the names....thats why. I'm a singer as well, but....I sing at karaoke bars, and go to The moose lodge somewhere in indiana every weekend with my buddy .(shes a friend i met at her cousins wedding reception. They all came up from indiana for it. We had a blast at the reception....after I loaned the Dj my Cd case. ^_^)  
  
Well anyway....updates will be slower from now on. I'm planning on updating over labour day weekend. But I'm not sure if i'll be able to...cause were supposed to go to indiana to visit some family. And basically....get drunk. He he hehe.  
  
well ja mata. Until the next update.  
  
  
  
Naoko-chan, Hotaru-chan, and muses.(next chapter will be written by me....hotaru, is going back to japan for a few weeks to visit her family, and has a wedding to go to. I might be going with her. I hope mom'll let me go!!! she hasnt given me an answer.) 


End file.
